


You Really Do?

by Skelly_Lovin_Chick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Shipper Alphys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelly_Lovin_Chick/pseuds/Skelly_Lovin_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your a girl.<br/>You also have a pretty crap life.<br/>Your brother died.<br/>Your father is in prison.<br/>And now, a walking skeleton has walked into your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to keep up with this as often as I can!

Well. Today's the day, he passed away two days ago. Your brother, your best friend.. Your everything. He was your happiness, the light of your day, your everything... But now you sit, in the rain next to your mother and your stepdad you think 'Just another step in life.. Right?' No. This isn't fair, he was going to have a life, one day he would have your nieces and nephews: And now he is gone.  
His name was Lucas. Lucas Michael Hall. He was two, almost three, he had Alpers-Huttonlochen Syndrome, a mitochondrial disease. Nothing you could do, nothing you could say to keep him, it was what it was. 

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. I condemn Lucas' body to you-" the preachers voice rang in your ears, the tears fell down your face.. You told yourself not to cry and now look.. Your makeup is running down your face. 

You look around.  
You look up.  
Grey.  
Everything is grey.  
Rain.  
The sky is crying.  
Your crying.

Today is not your day.


	2. Death Calling...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work.  
> Welp.

"They send me away to find them a fortune, a house filled with diamonds and gold.."   
You roll over and hit snooze on your phone, you look at the time, 8:15.. Your late for work. You jump out of bed sending a message to your manager apologizing for waking up late for the second time this week. 

(You) 8:17 ~  
I'm so sorry. I'll be there in 10.

(Pixie) 8:17 ~   
Second time this week.. You know I hate having to get on to you.

(You) 8:19 ~  
Fuck. I know I'm sorry. 

You throw on your uniform, grabbing your purse you grab your keys off your nightstand and fly out the door fumbling with your keys your able to unlock your car, you start the car and drive like a madwoman to work.   
______________

You arrive at work, running in ( trying your hardest to not look like a complete moron ) you dash to clock in and go to your register.. And there's Pixie..

"So uh sweet cheeks? Get enough sleep last night?" She doesn't look mad. Good sign.

"Uh.. Yes. Um. Icanexplainlastnightihadalongnightandihavesomuchtotellyou." You practically scream at her.

"Oh geez dude. Sounds like you went drinking last night?" She looks proud, trying to hold on to her facade of being disappointed in you. 

You nod.

She looks at you, almost in awe. Her green eyes searching yours. She licks her puckered lips.

"You totally did, didn't you?" She points an accusatory finger in your direction.

"Ehm... Uh is this line open?" You hear an oddly annoying snob.

Damnit Linda.

You look up at the all to familiar try-to-hard woman. You sigh.

"Yes, yes we are Linda." You say in a fake happy-go-lucky voice.

One of those days.  
_________________

It's almost time for your shift to end, your walking to the back room, and bam. You fall, into the arms of a skeleton. A walking, living skeleton. 

"names sans, sans the skeleton." His voice is a deep bellowing. Almost like silk and honey.

You stare.

His face is dusting blue

"My name is Thana" you whisper.

He sets you down, you thank him quietly. 

"you uh, gonna be okay?" He says. God that voice is so soothing. You can't help but want to hear all the- Stop it mind.

You realize you still haven't answered his question and he's looking at you funny.. 

"Oh yeah.. Um thanks? I uh, gosh I'm such a klutz I'm sorry..." You gush out.

"s'all good, so uh. you work here?" He checks you over with his pinpricks.

Your blushing.

"Uh yeah actually I just got off.." You try not to let your inner bitch out for the wondering pinpricks.

"w'ldya like to go out with me? I mean like out for drinks, not like a date we just met n' all..." His words are flying from his mouth.

You think it over. Pixie.. She would want you to go outside your comfort zone.. You never do anything with anyone else. Well except Pixie, she's basically your best friend.. 

"Sure, I mean I can if you'd like me to?" You say it more of a question than an answer. 

His expression relaxes a bit.

"cool. I know this really cool place."


	3. Welp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and his non-date  
> Totally Finished!!

You and Sans walk to this bar he's been talking about almost the entire way over it apparently has the best burgers around, he tells you of his brother, Papyrus. He sounds fond of him. 

You want to cry.  
You look up.  
The sky isn't crying.  
Not tonight.

______Sans POV_______

Sans notices you looking teary eyed and the way your looking at the sky. He knows that feeling. The feeling you get when you loose someone special to you. Someone who meant everything.

Your baby blue eyes shimmer with unfallen tears, your hands are shaking, your staring at the sky with memories seaming to flood your mind.

"Thana?" She doesn't answer.

You stop walking.  
Sans does too.

He looks you over, your overcoat hanging over your clothes, your blonde hair curly and bouncy. Your tiny nose, those doe eyes, the absence of makeup, your cheeks pink from the cold. Your absolutely stunning.

He feels protective over you.  
His soul is pounding.  
He feels a low growl threatening to release from his throat.

'What am I thinking??' He scolds himself mentally.

"so uh Thana, you okay?" He's questioning you.

You nod your head.  
You're shaking.

"Just thinking is all." You flash him a small smile.

He studies you.  
The way you move.  
The way you talk.  
The way you bite your lips.

"heya kid, tabia honest, I can tell your not.. Who do you have a bone to pick with?" He grinned and winked at you.

You giggle at his jesting.  
You smile.  
You're here.  
You're alive.

"Sans?" You quiver.

He look at you, his pinpricks searching your face "yeah doll?"

"I'll tell you, one thing about me" you slow the pace of your walking.

He listens closely to everything you say. 

"My brother.. He was just a baby and he always loved to smile and he was always happy. I miss him Sans.. I know it's only been about a week since he passed away but I really really miss him..

Sans grabbed your hand, holding it reassuringly.

"welp doll, I know I don't know you very well, but hey, I'm here for you. I will be here for you, okay?"

You smile at him, a real, genuine smile. 

"anyways no more of that sad stuff okay? We're here anyways!" He looks up to the door, a sign reading 'Grillbys' above the door. He looks at you and smiles, opening the door for you, a gust of warm arm hits you in the face.


	4. Grillby.. My fire, oh fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby is a sweet guy you find out and he is hot!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I know I'm not always updating this but know I'm trying to! It's hard to whenever I'm busy with school and work!! Love y'all!!

You step into the bar, thanking Sans for opening the door. 

It's beautiful and cozy inside, like a warm fire, not enough to feel uncomfortable, but enough to were you can take off your overcoat. Your wearing a black dress with dark tan stockings underneath with beautiful black flats, your hair is blonde and bouncy. And everyone notices your beauty. 

Sans POV  
____________

Everyone is staring at you like your some kind of meal. Even the monsters look like they'd eat you. 

Sans feels uncomfortable with all the attention your getting.  
He starts rattling his bones, the monsters notice the display and turn away, back to their drinks. The humans don't get it though.  
He glares at them.  
His soul bounces in his chest, wanting nothing more than to claim you as his own. 

"heya Thana, can I ask you something?"  
Sans looks at you, his eyes half lidded. 

Your cheeks turn a pink rose color. 

"Yes Sans?" You question. Unable to look away from his handsome face.

"do you think maybe I could ask you on a date?" He says it slowly, almost trying to subdue you.

You look down at your fingers playing with your nails. They're black today. You open your mouth to say something back but all that comes out is a high pitched squeak.

He looks at you, his jaw is hinged open.  
He stares at you.  
You stare at him.

Now he's laughing like crazy.  
Now your face is in flames.

No literally there is a flame in front of you.  
An element monster... He is very.. Handsome for being made of flame. 

"What can I get for you this evening?" His voice is warm and welcoming, almost fatherly. "Sans, the normal?"

Sans answers a few minutes later holding his ribcage and wiping tears from his eyesockets. He gives a thumbs up to the fire man. 

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake and a side of fries please.." Your voice is a whisper.

"I'll have that out to you shortly" he cackles like a small fire. He turns and walks back to the bar, going into the doors. 

Sans looks at you and chuckles a deep laugh. "that was adorable Tee."

"Tee?" You roll the nickname over your tongue questioning whether you like it or not. 

"yeah Tee, thought it was a cute nickname, since your pretty darn cute yourself." He looks you in the eyes, his white pinpricks are beautiful. White, in the tiny void space of his eyesockets. 

You blush.

"Hey Sans?" You question him.

"yeah Tee?" He calmly says.

"Is that offer with that date still up?"


	5. Lunch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's a short chapter!!!  
> But I got it done!!

A week after you had met and had went to Grilby's with Sans, you had messaged one another frequently, asking about how the others day was, and if they were okay

Naturally you kinda clicked with the guy, he was funny, laid back, and he loved ketchup.. almost too much. 

Sans 11:36PM  
hey. what are you doing?

You 11:37PM  
Nothing right now. I'm getting ready to go to lunch. :)

"want me to take you to lunch?" A deep bellowing voice is heard from behind you.

You basically jump out of your chair yelping and almost bolting out of the office. 

"Sans! You can't give me a heart attack! Jeez!" Your hand is on your chest and you're breathing frantically.

"oh. sorry." He rubbed the back of his head apologetically.

"so lunch?" 

You think about it a moment before standing up and going to the front desk. "Hey Louie I'm going on lunch break."

You walk back to your office to a curious looking Sans whom is looking at the pictures on your desk, ignoring him you give him a thumbs up.

"Okay! So lunch?"


	6. Oh my.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -She's having a memory during the first of this chapter. She's sitting in a booth with Sans at a local Italian cafe.

-"Lucas! Hey bub! Right here!!"   
Those baby blues look up at you. His smile is contagious, he's got only two teeth after all. Such a cutie.   
He's crawling to you, laughing and giggling having the absolute time of his life. He's dragging along his blankie, his "ba-ba" as he says. The vision darkens and another replaces it.  
"He's in on a helicopter right now on his way to Kansas City's, Children's Mercy. He's having a pretty big seizure, but he should be just fine. They put him into a medically induced coma so they can calm down his brain and he'll stop seizing. He'll be just fine sweetheart."-   
The memories fade.  
There is a skeleton in your face.  
His eyes are black.  
Kind of scared looking.  
"Thana? Hey? You in there?" A hand waves in front of you and you blink, slightly confused.  
"Sans? Where are we?" You ask in a calm voice.  
"I took you to lunch remember? The entire way over you kept telling me you wanted the chicken alfredo. The entire way here."   
You think hard.  
"Shit Sans I'm so sorry. I got caught up thinking about someone." You wave your hand to where it is sitting below your chin, scowling at the table.   
"Oh um, ima.. I'm sorry?" He rubs the back of his skull nervously. "I'm not really sure of what to say."   
A waiter comes by asking what drinks you would like. Sans wants ketchup. Erm. Gross.. you chose a Dr. Pepper.   
The waiter quickly scurries away to fetch your beverages.   
"wanna talk about it..?"  
You look at him, watching as his eye lights returned slowly. Kind of like old lights that take awhile to brighten up. Almost like.. their tired?   
Without thinking you reach over the table and you poke your finger into his eyesocket.   
He instantly shudders at the foreign touch. "uuuuerrrrm Thana.... can you like.. not make this so sexually explicit. I feel like you've been eyeing me down all night with this kind of... ooooohhhh.. behaaaaaaviiiooorrr..."   
You retract your arm, feeling bad for not thinking.. logically.   
"Oh my god I'm so sorry..."   
*Bloop*   
There is no longer a skeleton in front of you.   
So much for a lunch date.


	7. Sans' view...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Smutty chapter!!

Sans' POV  
_______________  
He was super turned on right now. He had to get out of there fast.. so he teleported home... real smart sans....  
He felt bad but he would have felt worse had he stayed... it was only a matter of days till his heat was supposed to kick in and that just triggered it.   
He tugged down his tented shorts allowing his ginormous member bounce free from its small restrictions.  
He thought about the way you leaned over the table and your tits, your beautiful giant tits had bounced right into his face, a full show for him that had him wanting to claim you for himself.   
His instincts roared at him to take what was his, but he burrowed that below the surface.  
His grasped his blue member roughly.. sending shocks of pleasure through his body.   
He rubbed the bead of precum all over his head allowing it to slick him up.. slowly he began to pump himself, taking his hand running it up and down his shaft, he started moving his hand faster, gripping tighter to try to mimic your tight pussy around his throbbing cock.  
He let his tongue roll over his canines as he pumped faster and faster, enjoying the sharp tips of them. He wanted to bite your soft flesh with his teeth, mark you up as much as possible, his tongue now hanging limply from his mouth he began to pump his hands as fast as he could.. enjoying every second of his climb, he was getting closer to the top, so close he could feel his springs tighten in his magical belly. 

He pumped himself so much he was finally able to come all over the place. 

He was content with that.  
He was also content with knowing that right now, you were starting over a relationship that had been strong for 7 years and the kid finally reset. Ruining his family and his mate.  
But you wouldn't know that.  
Not for a while yet. 

Laying spent in bed, Sans wiped himself off and cuddled into his pillows. Officially spent. He loved you. But you didn't remember that.


End file.
